1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connectors and more particularly, to a connector insertion sensing structure, which comprises a metal sensing terminal mounted in the electrically insulative housing thereof and a metal actuation terminal extended from the metal shield thereof and suspending in one insertion hole of the electrically insulative housing at one side for touching the metal sensing terminal to produce a signal upon insertion of an external modular plug into the insertion hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, desk computers and notebook computers are popularly used by people in different fields in our society. Advanced computers commonly have high operation speed, small size and high mobility characteristics. Further, a computer has interface means with communication ports for the connection of peripheral apparatus, such as printer, mobile memory device, hand writing pad, etc. A computer peripheral interface may be configured subject to USB, IEEE 1394 and/or other specifications. Further, the development of network communication technology brings convenience to people for communication and transmission of real-time data, advertising devices and E-mail at distance. People can also search the desired information and data from the Internet, play computer games or chat with friends on the Internet. Therefore, regular computers commonly have a network connector for connection to a computer network. A computer network connector is normally configured subject to RJ45 specifications.
The network connector of a computer is generally arranged at the rear side. If a computer is disposed under a desk, the user will not see the installation of the modular plug of the modular cable when the modular plug is being inserted into the insertion hole of the network connector. Further, when inserting the modular plug of a modular cable into the insertion hole of a network connector at one lateral side or rear side of a notebook computer, the user must move the notebook computer so that the insertion of the modular plug can be visually checked. Therefore, the arrangement of the network connector of a conventional desk computer or notebook computer does not facilitate installation of a modular cable.
There is known a network connector with a LED indicator light. When the modular plug of a modular cable is inserted into the network connector and the metal contacts of the modular plug are respectively connected to the respective metal contacts in the network connector, the LED indicator light is electrically connected to emit light, giving a visual signal indicative of the connection between the network connector and the modular cable. However, if the computer is disposed in a corner area under a desk, the user may be unable to see the light emitted by the LED indicator light in the network connector. In order to check the installation of the modular cable, the user may have to move the mainframe of the computer. Further, if the internal circuit fails, the LED indicator light will not be unable to emit light. In this case, the user cannot know the installation status of the modular cable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that eliminates the aforesaid problems and gives an indicative signal upon accurate insertion of a modular cable.